


Spike?

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Rewrite Of The Prom, Spuffy, Weddings, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: What if Angel‘s dream foreshadowed Something Blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Bangel a lot. I hate Angel a lot.

It was a sunny day on the Hellmouth.

No one in _their_ way.

It was clear _she_ was his.

And he was _hers_.

Maybe not though.

He saw someone took his place.

Buffy looked beautiful in a white ball gown with her hair up with a veil.

He saw someone else.

A minute later.

She was all bloody

‘I do,’ said his best fiend. He could hear the accent.

‘I do,’ Buffy’s soft voice says it also. 

Spike didn’t have a suit on.

He was a punk.

His duster, his jeans his big black boots.

That was it his dream. He heard laughter. 

He needed to stop it. 

 


End file.
